It's Official
by Lineoflights
Summary: As Nanoha finds out the hard way, being in love really does make you crazy. NanohaxFate


Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

So, this is my fifth rewrite of this, as all the other ones just didn't seem to fit. I found myself wanting some NanohaxFate, and this is what I came up with. Since I'm leaving for a trip really early tomorrow, this is also the only thing I'm going to upload for at least a week.

This is also my first attempt at a 1st person POV story, and for those who can't tell, this is during the phase between A's and StrikerS, about one month after the former, and in Nanoha's POV.

Enjoy

* * *

Walking silently to school, I stared at the sky as I became lost in my thoughts. It had come to my attention a few weeks ago that I feeling I had been having for one or two months now was for the girl named Fate I met a few months ago. Surprisingly, I wasn't that bothered by the fact that I liked another girl. I saw Fate as a normal human, so that part of her didn't bother me either. Besides, I imagine it'd be nice with her in bed and- Wait, did I really just think that and mean it in a sexual way? I've been reading too deep into Hayate's manga collection lately, I swear. Seriously, I'm only nine years old, "that" really isn't anywhere close to top priority right now. Anyways, as I was saying earlier, Fate being a clone really didn't bother me. Fate is still Fate, after all. As I continued thinking, I caught sight of the nearby clock and noticed how late it was. Picking up the pace, I abandoned all other thoughts and started running hurriedly towards school.

It's amazing how much faster you become after getting involved in a couple of high-risk fights does to your athletic abilities. Really, I ended up going so fast that I arrived early, not feeling tired in the slightest. I guess getting attacked by the Wolkenritter had some positive effects after all.

Walking into the classroom, I put my bag down and just sat quietly, my past worries temporarily forgotten. Of course, as fate would have it, no pun intended, Fate entered the room shortly after I did, and I could tell that a tinge of red was forcing itself onto my face. That reminded me of another problem I was having. I really didn't know the true nature of my feelings. Were they just a friendly crush? Simple affection? Or was it deep love, striving to last forever? You know, maybe there is a slight basis to the saying "love makes you crazy". I've never believed in it myself, but I was more of a "think quickly, shoot quickly, then ask questions" person, as Vita was so insistent on telling me. I wasn't the kind of person that thought long and hard over things like this.

Shoving that aside, going back to what was going on earlier, Fate entered the room not long after I did, and was quick to notice me. Walking over with this stroll that, in my eyes, just oozed with attractiveness for me, Fate waved and said hi.

"Ah, Nanoha, how are you doing?"

While before I really didn't have any problem speaking to Fate, I found it hard to even look her in the eye at this point. Fate seemed not to notice my face, as she just seemed as calm and serious as ever. Not that I cared, that and her hair were two of the most attractive things about her... Dang, I really need to do some research on that phrase, I'm getting closer and closer to believing it now. Still, as my thoughts were scattered around, I desperately tried to search for a coherent sentence to answer Fate with, I was saved by my phone, which I had forgotten to leave behind. Pulling it out, I took a glance at the caller id and found it was Hayate. Answering, I was momentarily relieved that Fate didn't see me as a blushing, stammering, mess.

"Hello? Nanoha Takamachi here. How did you know I had my phone with me, Hayate?"

Hayate, being as blunt as usual, just answered directly and didn't bother with any subtlety. Ever since that girl started recovering and getting more strength in her legs, she had been getting more and more courageous. I just had to wonder sometimes...

"Well, I figured that you would be lost in thoughts about your beloved Fate, and forget to silence and put away your phone."

"How did you know that-"

I was about to finish my sentence there, but I remembered that Fate was right next to me, and if she was going to find out how I felt about her, I was going to do it when I wanted to, dammit. Okay, I'm seriously getting creeped out here about how true that phrase seems to be.

"That you liked Fate? Nanoha, you're just far too obvious about it, you should be glad Fate isn't exactly the most familiar with the concept yet, otherwise she'd know already."

"Anyways, why are you calling?"

Right now, I was wondering if I was that obvious, and wondering who Hayate had told. I hoped that she wasn't evil enough to go and tell Fate, but I wouldn't put it past her right now. Waiting a response, I looked back towards my cell phone screen to see that Hayate had hung up. It seemed that she had called just to tease me that I was falling for Fate. Sighing as I put my phone away, Fate was curious enough to ask me what was going on.

"So, what did Hayate want?"

Putting my phone in my pocket, I dared not to look at Fate, lest I be unable to answer her question. To my good fortune, I was able to successfully get out an answer without any noticeable forms of shyness.

"I dunno, probably just wanted to see what was going on."

No way was I going to admit to Fate that I liked her right then and there. Heck, I would have preferred to take one of Reinforce's super charged Starlight Breakers rather than fess up at that moment. Of course, I was saved from having to face any more dramatic tension as the teacher walked in then, and class began.

School passed by as it always did that day, with nothing out of ordinary happening. Of course, I kept sneaking looks at Fate every once in a while. It seemed that Hayate was right about me being to obvious, as when I caught Arisa and Suzuka looking at me while I was adoring Fate, I watched Arisa give Suzuka this "I told you so" look on her face. I was kind of embarrassed, but the two of them payed no heed to me, like they were in their own little world...

Nevertheless, I arrived home that day and went up to my room, and after finishing up my homework quickly, I began studying to take my mind off of Fate. Of course, whenever you try to avoid something, you will always get it. Of course, you actually have to be trying to avoid it, not really want it but pretend to not to. Anyways, I'm getting off-topic. As I was studying for the test, Fate called me. When my phone starting ringing, I was shocked enough, but seeing it was Fate calling me made me even more surprised. Flipping my phone open, I tried to hide the butterflies in me as I answered the call.

"Hello, Fate. What do you want?"

"Hey, Nanoha... Since Chrono knows nothing about the subject, can I head over to your house to study for that test tomorrow?"

"Sure!"

It was so cliché, I knew. But still, knowing that Fate was coming over made me happy, and I decided right then that I would tell her my feelings as she was over. Wow, going from "not any time soon" to "today"? I really am going crazy.

I find that when you're waiting for something to happen, time slows to a crawl. Really. At the rate time was passing, I figured that we might have been in a Barrier and time would pass sooner. Time still did pass, though, and Fate came over to visit, carrying her textbook. When I came down to greet her, I found it very hard to resist stopping to drool over how irresistible she looked in those clothes. Seriously, anything I can say to describe them won't do them any justice. As I guided Fate upstairs to begin studying, I could barely remember anything about the topic on hand, and after an hour, I just gave up all hope on doing fairly decent on the test tomorrow. Wouldn't matter that much I hoped, as I had already decided to join the TSAB for a living.

Looking up from my book, I glanced at Fate, who was so cute taking notes on her paper. It had become dark out during the hour we had spent studying, I decided now would be a good time to tell Fate.

"Hey... Fate?"

"Yes Nanoha?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Alright."

Although she had agreed to talk, Fate just kept half paying attention to me and half on the book. Really, I swear I thought that the book was my main rival in love for a second before going on and trying harder.

"Seriously. As in, eye to eye."

"Okay then."

My heart started thumping at extreme speeds as Fate closed her notebook and sat up to look at me. Gazing into her eyes, I was mesmerized for a split second before the task at hand came back to me.

"Actually Fate, the truth is that I..."

Inside, I felt that I was rushing my sentence, and kept heating up more and more from all the tension and drama I was feeling. Much to my surprise, however, Fate finished my sentence for me.

"That you like me? I know, Nanoha."

"How did you know that?"

Shock was apparent on my face, I would believe, as Fate continued on to give her explanation.

"Hayate told me, actually."

"Eh, then you won't blame me for doing this, will you?"

Crawling in towards Fate, somewhere deep inside of me was wondering if I should really continue, but my conscious side overcame it. Hey, if I was crazy, then why not, I figured. I then pounced on Fate, pushing her against the wall and connecting our lips, and proceeded to force open her mouth so my tongue could go explore it. As I scanned Fate's insides, it seems that I had put Fate in a position where she couldn't pull away and talk, so she just sent a message to me telepathically.

_Nanoha, what are you doing?_

_Shut up, let me do this just this once, okay? Don't worry, I won't go any further._

_But..._

_Seriously, Fate. Don't make me bind you._

When I had finally run out of air, I pulled myself away, shocked at what I had just done. I started to apologize, but before I could finish, Fate just pulled my shirt and connected us by the mouth once again. This time, however, it was my turn to send Fate the message.

_Huh? Fate? What the-_

_Shhh. Nanoha, truth is, I like you to. Can we continue?_

_Eh, sure._

As I shut off my mind from any further messages and Fate and I continued our war of the tongues, the test the last thing on our minds right now, I had one sole thought. If this was what being crazy was like, then I didn't mind it.

* * *

I do figure that the ending could use a bit of work, but I'm not the most patient person in the world, and after going through this five times, I really don't feel like rewriting anything more right now. Please review.


End file.
